


The Wizard of P3X-958

by Jackjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Jackjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is subjected to a harrowing experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard of P3X-958

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Brief Candle  
> Originally published in the zine Gateways 1

* * *

The kawhoosh of the deactivating wormhole was the only sound in the still spring air. Colonel Jack O’Neill squinted at the white buildings of the town in the distance. Even he didn’t need Daniel Jackson’s confirmation to know the architecture was Greek. The simple lines and classic columns were easily identifiable.

The Stargate they had exited was situated in a green glade with woods behind and gently rolling hills before. After spreading out to reconnoiter, SG-1 had regrouped to pool their findings.

"All is quiet," Teal'c reported. "There is no one around."

Captain Carter stowed her scanning equipment. "No pollution, radio transmissions or other signs of advanced technology detectable."

"There are no manmade constructions in the immediate vicinity of the Stargate," Daniel added.

"Okay, kids, we head for the Emerald City." Jack took the lead, striding towards the town at an energetic pace.

Daniel trekked along beside him, and the others fell in behind.

Teal'c cast a puzzled glance at Carter. "Are not emeralds green? I see only white in the city."

"It's from that movie we told you about, _The Wizard of Oz_ ," Sam explained. "We've really got to show it to you one of these days."

"It must be a powerful legend. O'Neill refers to it often."

"Uh yeah, well, it's... colorful."

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of the town. Walking down a deserted street, they gazed curiously at the residences on either side until they spotted someone approaching.

A young man with short, curly hair hurried across their path. He wore Grecian-style robes in harmony with the buildings. Seeing the strangers, he halted and turned towards them, shaking a fist. "Accursed fiends!" he shouted, his mouth twisting in rage. "Return whence ye came!" Veering suddenly away from them, he ran off down the street.

"Uhh, that was strange," said Daniel, blinking after the departing man.

"I could understand 'Yankee, go home' if we'd worn out our welcome, but we just got here," Jack complained.

A giggle interrupted them. A young woman with curls as dark but far longer than the angry man's was following slowly in his wake. "Don't listen to Damian," she advised. "It's one of his angry days."

"I'm glad it wasn't anything we did," Sam said.

"No, it wouldn't be, would it?" The woman giggled again. "I'm having a happy day." Executing a little twirl, she made a tickling motion at Teal'c's chest.

He regarded her wiggling fingers solemnly. "That is nice."

"I like happy days best," she agreed then skipped off, giggling as she went.

"Wait. Can we ask you a... question?" Sam trailed off as the woman gave no sign of stopping.

"We must be near the town loony bin," Jack observed, watching her go. "Watch your step, kids."

They proceeded cautiously towards the center of town. They passed a few people who regarded them unsmilingly and walked away, ignoring all attempts to engage them in conversation.

Jack frowned as he exchanged considering looks with his team. "Have we got b.o. or what?"

"Maybe they're all just... busy," Daniel suggested, but even he didn't look convinced by the feeble excuse.

At last, they emerged from side streets into the central town square. An imposing building with pillars lining the front portico sat to one side. To the other was a large statue of a helmeted chariot driver holding a lightning bolt aloft in one hand.

"Oh, I'm getting a bad feeling about this place," Jack said unhappily.

"Sir, that looks like the statue in the temple on Argos, the one of..."

"Pelops," Daniel finished Sam's sentence. "I wonder if it has the same glyphs around the base." He moved off to take a closer look.

"Captain, Teal'c, I want you to scout the perimeter of the square," the colonel instructed. "If we are dealing with another world populated by Pelops, it could be one reason for the strange behavior we've seen. We don't know what he may have done to these people. They haven't been as friendly as the Argosians."

"Yes, sir," Carter acknowledged.

Before she could move out, Teal'c lowered his staff weapon and called a warning. "O'Neill!"

Jack and Carter raised their rifles, but it was too late. They were surrounded by Jaffa pointing staff weapons at them. At the colonel's signal, SG-1 lowered their weapons and raised their hands.

With a gruff command, the Jaffa disarmed them and herded them toward the columned building at the side of the square.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Daniel peeping at them from behind the statue. The scientist held his handgun, an uncertain frown puckering his forehead. He seemed to be debating whether to fire. Catching his eye, Jack gave a slow shake of the head. All that would accomplish was getting Daniel captured as well or perhaps even killed. It was better he remain hidden for the time being until they could better assess their situation. Jack was relieved to see Daniel lower the gun and nod his understanding. An impatient Jaffa's staff weapon prodded Jack in the back, and he stumbled before following the group up the steps of the building without another backward glance toward their fourth teammate.

***

Daniel had been absorbed in reading the symbols at the back of the statue's base when he heard Teal'c's warning cry. His first impulse was to rush to the aid of his friends. When he realized he hadn't been spotted by the Jaffa, he drew his gun and considered how best to go about helping them. He was frankly relieved to receive Jack's signal to wait. He wasn't at all sure what he could have done alone other than get someone hurt or worse.

He watched unhappily as the team was hustled up the steps of the building across the square. They were undoubtedly being taken to some official in charge - maybe a Goa'uld, perhaps even Pelops himself. Nervously flicking his tongue over his lips, Daniel realized it was up to him to free them. He had to plan this carefully. It wouldn't help his team if he got caught as well. He had to find out who and what they were up against.

***

His attention concentrated on assessing every detail of his enemy, Jack faced the Goa'uld. So this was Pelops.

The human body which hosted the parasite did bear some resemblance to the statue in the square. His ethnic origins could easily have been Greek. Olive-skinned with a prominent nose and wide mouth, he had a sturdy build for someone who liked to spend his time on "scientific" studies. A wreath of green leaves encircled his short-cropped, waving dark hair. His arrogant expression was typical of the Goa'ulds Jack had previously encountered.

Anger and contempt churned behind Jack's poker face. This was the s.o.b. who had experimented on the Argosians, shortening their lifespan to a mere one hundred days. The nanocytes he'd developed had infected Jack as well, aging him rapidly to an old man before his team had found a way to reverse the process. The Argosians were now living happy, normal lives, and Jack had returned to his previous sturdy state of health. Yet, confronting this alien who had used him and so many other humans as lab rats stirred up his buried feelings of outrage and disgust.

The Goa'uld inspected them like bacteria samples in a petri dish. "A Jaffa," he said, gazing at Teal'c's emblem, "in the service of Apophis by the serpent you bear."

"I serve him no longer nor any Goa'uld," Teal'c declared proudly.

"All Jaffa serve the Goa'uld as do humans," Pelops contradicted, looking at Carter and O'Neill. "You are not from this world," he addressed them. "You traveled here through the _kona_?"

"That's right," Jack answered, guessing that was his word for the Stargate. "But we've seen enough so we'll just be on our way."

Pelops grasped Carter's chin, tilting her head up as he examined her closely. "Hmm, a fine specimen." Releasing her, he turned to O'Neill, looking him up and down, paying close attention to his head as well. "It should be interesting to compare tests on you with those of the local populace."

"Tests? You mean you're conducting some type of experiments?" Carter asked in alarm.

Inclining his head graciously, Pelops deigned to explain. Jack supposed he couldn't resist the opportunity to brag even if it was to a lowly human. "Yes, I've done a great deal of scientific research. My past work concentrated on physical changes affecting the host such as aging, but I've lately begun investigating a new field. I'm currently studying the brain, specifically the array of emotions humans experience which can present an annoyance to the Goa'uld at times. A deeper understanding will lead to increased control which will be a vast benefit." He paused as though coming to a decision. "Yes, you'll do as subjects. Place the humans in the lab area," he instructed his guards, "and the Jaffa is to be locked in a separate room. Do him no harm." He looked appraisingly at Teal'c. "I must decide what to do with you. Apophis is no friend of mine, but he is a system lord. Perhaps, I should return you to him. We will see." He turned away in dismissal.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack called. "You can't just turn us into guinea pigs. We demand you let us go!"

Pelops turned back to face them, his eyes glowing. "You dare make demands of your god! You will obey me without further question or you will feel my wrath." The glow dimmed, and he waved to the guards to take them away.

Biting back a retort, Jack allowed them to lead him out without further protest. He'd conserve his efforts until they'd accomplish the most good. He was determined to figure some way out of here before providing another case study for that damned snakehead. The aging business had been one experiment too many for him, and he was not about to go through that again or see any of his team put through it. Jack simmered with resentment at the Goa'uld's cavalier attitude toward human life. Well, he'd get a few surprises from these "test subjects." Pelops might think he held all the cards but he didn't know about their ace in the hole - an unpredictable wild card named Daniel.

***

Daniel carefully made his way around the square, keeping to the shadows. He watched people coming and going from the building where his friends had been taken.

He wondered whether his best course of action might not be to return to the Stargate and bring back reinforcements from the SGC. That would take time, and he didn't know how much of it his teammates had. By the time he returned with help, they might have been moved or even killed. No, he had to find out what their situation was while he still knew where they were. Then, he could think about going for help if necessary.

He had to get inside, but he could hardly march up to the front door after them. He circled around, keeping an eye out for other entrances which might provide him with a better chance to gain access unobserved. Alternate doors beckoned temptingly, but how could he discover what awaited him on the other side? As he deliberated, he noted a delivery being made to a back door. It was a supply of fresh fruit. That door must open into a kitchen or storage area which could be a good place for him to sneak in unnoticed.

He watched as the deliveryman pushed his cart away from the door. As it wheeled past the side alley where Daniel had taken refuge, he called out softly to the vendor to stop.

A pair of startled eyes turned his way then brimmed over with tears. "I'm sorry," the man wept. "I didn't see you there."

"It's all right," Daniel said soothingly. He hadn't intended to upset the man. All the people they'd met here were so emotionally on edge. He wondered what could be causing such excessive reactions. "I saw you delivering fruit to the building there."

"Yes, Pelops is my best customer. Only the finest fruit will do for the gods. But I have nothing left to sell you." Clucking sorrowfully, he wiped away a tear.

"So it is Pelops," Daniel murmured. He smiled reassuringly at the fruit seller. "That's okay. I'm not hungry. I was admiring your robes actually."

"These old rags are not worthy of admiration."

"Oh, I... I think they are. I wish I had some like that."

"Then, I must trade you these. It's the least I can do to make up for not having any fruit to offer you."

"Why, thank you. That's very kind. I-I don't have much to trade."

"The strange robes you wear will suffice. They are most unusual. I have never seen their like."

"Uhh well, sure. Why not?" Peeling off his jacket, he proceeded to exchange clothes with the fruit seller.

Marveling at his odd new garb, the man pushed his cart off down the street.

Daniel adjusted the drape of his new outfit. The shapeless robes did double duty: camouflaging the gun and vidcam he'd tucked under them and helping him blend in with the townspeople. Now he simply needed to find a pretext to enter the building. He went back to watching and waiting.

***

Jack prowled the locked room he shared with Sam, looking for a way out. They'd been separated from Teal'c to await their respective fates.

Experimentation. That was not a fate he looked forward to, especially now he knew it dealt with the brain. Jack shuddered. He didn't want that parasite poking and prying in his head. He gave the door a futile kick.

"The room seems secure, sir. I don't think breaking out by force is a viable option." Sam sat on the floor against one wall, chin in her hand, arms resting on her raised knees.

"I know, Captain," Jack sighed. "I'm just venting my frustration. One of those human emotions that annoys the Goa'uld." A wave of his hand underlined his words.

"Yes, sir." Sam paused then voiced a theory. "Do you think Pelops' experiments have something to do with those people who were on emotional overload?"

"I'd say that's a safe bet. They weren't exactly behaving rationally."

"No, sir. They didn't appear to have any external stimulus for feeling the level of anger Damian directed at us, for example, or whatever the woman found so funny. If Pelops is stimulating emotions internally by redirecting nerve impulses in some way or reformulating hormone chemistry, it could account for their odd reactions."

"So you're saying that's what we can expect when he goes to work on us? Great," Jack groused. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll give us a happy day."

Sam appeared struck by his words. "I wonder if the alteration could be literally for a day or some short term. We don't know what he's doing so it's possible the effect may be temporary in which case it may not do any real harm. If his process doesn't involve physiological changes, it may not cause permanent damage."

"Oh, that's cheering me up. I'd rather not stick around and find out one way or the other. I say we stand ready to make a break for it at the first opportunity... and hope like hell Daniel can manage something."

"Daniel's not exactly trained for retrieval operations, Colonel."

"I'm aware of that, Captain." Jack resumed his pacing. "But we can always hope."

***

Daniel continued to skulk, observing a couple more deliveries made to the same back door. At last, he saw his chance when a group of men arrived with a load of heavy barrels. He guessed they contained a beverage of some kind... perhaps wine or beer or even water. Tucking his glasses out of sight, he approached the building unobtrusively. As the men began to unload the wagon and carry the barrels inside, he slipped in behind them, trying to act as though he belonged there. With any luck, the deliverers would think he was staff, and the staff would take him for one of the deliverymen.

He passed through a pantry into a kitchen redolent with delicious cooking aromas. He observed several people busily engaged in the homely tasks of preparing food and cleaning up after the preparations. Snatching up a basket of rolls from the nearest table, he tried to look purposeful.

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

Daniel almost dropped the basket. Spinning around, he saw a pretty, young woman looking at him expectantly. She was also dressed in a simple robe and was presumably part of the kitchen staff.

"Uhhh, nooo," he said hoping to put her off.

"Surely you want honey and preserves to take with the bread," she cooed, stepping forward and holding out two crocks.

"Oh uh, thank you." Bobbing his head, he accepted her offerings, distracted by the intriguing examples of Greek pottery.

"I haven't seen you around here before," she continued, opening her eyes wide and gazing soulfully into his. "I'm sure I'd remember you."

His attention recalled to the problem at hand, he faltered, "Uh, no, I'm new."

"Mm, hurry back," she invited. "I'd love to show you around." Raising a finger to her lips, she nibbled provocatively at its tip.

"I'll do that." Daniel backed away, stumbling slightly as he turned. In a hurry to leave this complication behind, he exited the kitchen as quickly as he could. He breathed easier when she didn't follow as he'd half feared she might. The items he carried must have served to mark him as belonging there for nobody else paid him any mind as he wandered through the halls.

He was in! His initial exhilaration subsided as he anxiously thought about his next step. How would he find his friends? They were most likely being held prisoner somewhere. Well, even prisoners had to eat... usually. Daniel hoped it wasn't the practice to starve them. If he couldn't find them on his own, maybe he could pretend to be taking this food to them and get some directions. Rounding a corner, he started systematically searching every room he passed.

***

When Jack heard the sound of the lock being opened, he motioned Carter to stand behind the door while he pressed himself against the wall on the other side. The door slowly moved inward, and a Jaffa stepped over the threshold.

Jack reached for the staff weapon, pulling it and the guard holding it forward and down while he applied a swift chop to the back of the man's neck. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Jack found himself facing a powered up staff weapon in the hands of a second Jaffa before he could activate the one he now held. He dropped it to the floor and raised his hands.

Picking up his discarded weapon, the first guard got stiffly to his feet. Eyeing Jack fiercely, he dealt a savage blow to his stomach with the butt of the weapon.

Jack doubled over, dropping to his knees.

"Sir!" Carter hastened to help him from her now useless post behind the door.

"I'll be all right," he wheezed, "once I get my breath back."

She assisted him to his feet.

Pointing to Jack, the aggrieved Jaffa gruffly ordered, "Come! You will be the first subject. Our god wishes one of you brought to him now." As Carter took a step forward with Jack, he stopped her with a gesture. "The woman will stay."

"No," she began to protest.

"It's all right, Captain," Jack assured her. "No point in both of us getting our brains scrambled." Still having a little difficulty breathing, he walked slowly out the door past the Jaffa, who waited for him to leave then followed close behind, his weapon at the ready before turning and locking Carter back into the room.

Jack walked through the hallways, alert to any opportunity to overcome his dual escort. Unfortunately, none had presented itself by the time he was led into the room where Pelops waited.

The Goa'uld was sitting before an instrument panel containing an assortment of gauges, dials, and switches. He was making notes on metal tablets, similar to the records from the Argosian statue which Teal'c had translated. Looking up at O'Neill's entry, he laid his work aside.

"Ah, the new subject. Good." He rose and walked over to Jack, circling around him as he looked him up and down. "You appear strong. Excellent. I require further studies on the pain and fear centers. You will do."

"Whoa! Pain and fear? What are you gonna do?" Jack surveyed the guards, gauging the results of a possible struggle. In addition to the two who had accompanied him, two more Jaffa had been in attendance on Pelops. The odds weren't in his favor.

"You question a god?" Pelops gazed at him haughtily. "No matter. I will tell you what you may grasp with your limited understanding. I will stimulate certain centers of the brain relating to sensation and emotion so that I may study the results. I have been wanting to crosscheck the short-term reactions so I will dispense with the customary blood alteration. There will be no lasting physical change. I will simply apply energy to activate your pain centers and fear centers and record your reactions. You will have the distinction of contributing to the knowledge of the host for the welfare of future gods."

"As considerable an incentive as that is," Jack said, "I'd just as soon turn down that particular distinction if it's all the same to you."

Pelops ignored him. "Take him into the laboratory."

The guards shoved him through an inner door into a small room beyond and left him there.

Jack immediately tried the door and found it locked as he expected. He looked around warily. In the wall next to the door was a large glass panel through which he could see Pelops fiddling with the bank of instruments. More glass windows were set around the room at intervals, high in the walls like observation ports in an operating theater. The room itself was unfurnished with the sterile appearance he associated with hospitals or labs. He didn't see any way out other than the way he'd come in.

He hadn't liked the sound of Pelops' words at all. Stimulating his pain and fear centers? It sounded highly uncomfortable. The explanation of no physical change was only slightly reassuring. He was relieved not to be reinfected with more of those nano-thingies, but just the thought of that alien messing around with his brain was giving him the creeps even if it was for a temporary reaction. Pelops had almost caused his death with that aging process. Jack hated giving him another go at it.

As he gazed at the Goa'uld through the glass, Pelops glanced up and met his eyes. Then, a beam of light lanced down from the ceiling and struck him directly in the head.

A tingle of energy surged through Jack. It felt similar to the time Skaara had aimed the ribbon weapon at him on Chulak, but that had been a quick burst which knocked him flat before dissipating. This bored into him continuously, but without the kick the weapon had.

It wasn't bad at all actually. He could feel a slight headache, but he'd suffered worse hangovers. Maybe this wouldn't be so rough after all.

Then, the sensation intensified. Jack could feel it enveloping his head and crawling down his nerves, bringing them to fiery life. He sank to his knees with a gasp.

He moved his head, but the beam followed him. He realized he couldn't escape it as long as he was in this room. His skull pounded with the mother of all headaches. Dropping his head into his hands, he tried to block out the pain, massage it away, anything, but it made no difference. He let out a groan, and his breathing quickened.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Taking great, gulping breaths, he lifted his head carefully. The residual ache was there, but the splitting pain had ceased.

Suddenly, he clutched his right leg. He'd broken it on his unexpected trip to Antarctica, and he'd had to endure Carter's makeshift splinting technique. It felt like it was happening all over again only amplified. He groaned again and tried to concentrate, willing it to stop. It wasn't broken now. There was no reason for it to hurt... but oh God, it did! He clawed at it, wishing he could tear it off like a wounded animal caught in a trap if only the pain would vanish with the discarded limb. Abruptly, it ceased just as his headache had.

Before he had time to take more than one sobbing breath, his left hand felt as though it was being crushed. That sadistic snakehead must be trying different locations... using his body like a map to see how he could pinpoint the pain. Jack sat on his heels, rocking back and forth, cradling his hand in his lap and waiting for this round of suffering to end as the others had.

When it did, his headache returned with even more intensity than before. He could feel the pain traveling through his body, down his spine into his neck and back, forward into his chest and abdomen, flowing down his arms and legs. It started as a mere tickle at first, an awareness of exquisite sensitivity, blossoming into pain and growing towards agony. Spreadeagled on the floor, twitching all over, Jack squeezed his eyes shut to keep back the tears. He would not give that bastard the satisfaction. If there were only something he could do... but he could only endure.

His eyes flew open in shock as pain suspended, his strained muscles relaxing limply. An instant later his back arched with a fresh spasm as the torment returned at a higher level he'd not thought possible. Jack struggled to find some distraction, something to focus on... but all he could feel, all he could think, all he could know was how much he hurt.

***

Daniel stole into the empty room and closed the door behind him. He must have searched half the building with no luck. His friends hadn't been taken out the front door while he'd come in the back, had they? If that was the case, they could be anywhere. He shook his head. There was no point in facing that possibility until he'd finished his search.

He'd almost dismissed this vacant room when he'd noticed a window opposite the door. He could see it afforded an interior view rather than an outdoor one. Something so unusual begged investigation. Crossing to the window, he positioned himself cautiously at the side of the glass so as not to be seen. He peered into a small room, empty save for a single occupant. Blinking in disbelief, he pulled out his glasses, fumbling as he opened them and set them in place. Thus armed, Daniel took a second look into the other room. His eyes hadn't fooled him. It was Jack.

His friend was writhing on the floor, evidently in terrible pain. Recoiling from the dreadful sight, Daniel desperately concentrated on taking stock of the surroundings. He couldn't be sure what was happening, but he did note the beam of light directed at Jack's head. Could that be like the Goa'uld ribbon devices?

Across from him and to his right, Daniel could see more windows in the walls of Jack's room, opening onto observation areas similar to his. Slowly he slid over, trying to get a glimpse of what was on his left. Finally he was able to see the glass panel and the instruments beyond being manipulated and monitored by a Goa'uld while Jaffa stood watch. Pelops must be controlling the beam, shooting some form of energy into Jack which was causing his distress.

Daniel pulled back and tried to think. He had to get Jack out of there but how? How? The only door he could see was through the equipment room occupied by Pelops and the guards. He could try to take them by surprise, but he wasn't trained for that sort of thing as his teammates were. Chances were he'd simply be captured as well which wouldn't help Jack. On the contrary, it would increase their problems.

He forced himself to look down at his team leader again. He could see Jack's eyes tightly shut, the sweat running down his face as he fought what must be extreme pain. The spreading stain on his pants testified to its severity. Daniel almost slammed the glass in frustration but pulled his hand back just in time. He couldn't stand here and watch them torture his friend while he did nothing. There had to be something he could do.

What he needed was some kind of diversion to draw everyone off so he could enter the control room and free Jack. He needed help for something like that, though. Where were Sam and Teal'c? Daniel couldn't be in two places at once to manage both a diversion and a rescue. And how long could Jack last under whatever they were doing to him? He had to think of something fast.

Suddenly, he saw the beam disappear. Jack lay still. It was over.

The warm rush of relief that his friend's ordeal had ended curdled into icy fear. Why was Jack so completely inert, so deathly quiet? _Deathly... oh God, he wasn't... he couldn't be dead. No! He must have passed out. That was it. Please, please, he has to be alive_. Jack couldn't die... not while Daniel watched, not while he stood and dithered over what to do and let the opportunity for rescue slip through his fingers. He might as well have murdered Jack with his own hands.

Pressing against the glass, he strained to see any movement, any sign that life remained in the body below. _Come on, Jack. Give me something, anything._ As if in answer to his anguished thoughts, Jack turned his head, lips parting as though in a breath... or a moan.

Biting his lip to keep from calling out in response, Daniel felt only part of the weight lift from his heart. His friend had survived but was far from out of danger. Yet, their best hope lay in leaving Jack while he continued his search for the rest of the team.

He never had the chance. Hearing the door burst open behind him, Daniel whirled to face two Jaffa pointing staff weapons at him. Raising his hands in surrender, he obeyed the growled command and walked nervously past the guards and out the door where he was directed around the corner to the control room.

He must have allowed himself to be seen through the window. How could he have been so careless? How could he have failed his friends so dismally? He was their one hope of deliverance, and he'd let himself be captured. Whatever befell them now was all his fault. His musings were interrupted as he was led before Pelops.

"Another stranger? Did you travel here through the _kona_ as well? Yet, you are not dressed as the others."

"The _kona_... the circle," Daniel translated. "Yes... yes, I did."

"No doubt he disguised himself the better to hide, my lord," one Jaffa guessed shrewdly.

"A foolish attempt," Pelops declared. "You will join your comrades as a test subject."

"T-test?" Daniel gulped with a glance at the door separating him from Jack.

"Yes, but perhaps a different test for you," Pelops said consideringly. "This will give me a good chance to observe the effects of stress. You will conduct the next test upon the subject in the laboratory. In this way, I can observe both reactions simultaneously."

"Y-you want me to shoot that energy beam into Jack?" Daniel asked, horrified. "I won't do it!"

"You dare refuse me?" Pelops' voice echoed threateningly, and his eyes glowed.

"I don't care what you do to me." Daniel was adamant. "You can punish me, you can put me in there with him, you can kill me... but you can't make me hurt my friend!"

Pelops regarded him speculatively. "Perhaps you need sufficient motivation. Jaffa!" With a curt instruction, he sent two of the guards away. Then, he proceeded to demonstrate the operation of the control panel - how to turn the beam on and off and change its function, direction, and strength.

Daniel watched silently, arms crossed over his chest and a mulish set to his lips. "There's nothing you can offer to make me change my mind. I won't do it even to save myself!"

Pelops glanced from him to the opening door with a slow smile. "Not even to save this one?"

Daniel turned and saw Sam being shepherded into the room by the returning Jaffa.

"Daniel!" Her look of surprise was replaced by one of discouragement at his capture.

"Sam. I'm sorry," Daniel tried to explain but was cut off.

"You will work the controls as I have shown you or she will be killed. The loss of one subject is of no importance," the Goa'uld pronounced.

"What? No!" Daniel exclaimed.

Pelops barked an order, and one of the Jaffa aimed his weapon at Sam.

"Wait!" Daniel cried. "I can't choose between my friends!"

"What's going on?" Sam interjected. "Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel gestured toward the inner lab.

Sam's eyes widened as she registered the fact the experimentation on him had already begun.

"There will be no lasting physical damage to the test subject. I will not hesitate to damage this one. It is your choice." Pelops waited emotionlessly for Daniel's decision.

"I can't," Daniel pleaded desperately. "Don't ask this of me."

"Stop it! I'll submit to your test if you want another subject, but leave him alone!" Sam fumed.

At a signal from Pelops, the Jaffa powered up his staff weapon.

"No!" Daniel breathed deeply, looking from Sam to the lab and back. Like a bird beating its wings frantically against a windowpane, he sought a way out of the trap the Goa'uld had forced him into but could see no escape route. The image of Jack's pain-wracked body flashed into his mind, succeeded by a vision of Sam lying dead at his feet. Either alternative was harrowing to contemplate, but he could no longer avoid a choice. "He won't be permanently hurt? You swear?"

"That is the nature of the experiment," Pelops stated calmly.

Stricken eyes shut briefly. When they reopened, determination shone from the azure depths. "All right, you win."

"Daniel, no!"

"I can't let them kill you, Sam. Jack wouldn't want that." Daniel turned to the instrument panel and placed a tentative hand on the controls. "Forgive me, Jack," he breathed softly as he switched the power on.

***

Jack lay on the floor, breathing. In and out, in and out. Slowly, he let the feeling of simply not hurting wash over him. He understood he took his normal painless state for granted most of the time. After what he'd just gone through, it felt positively blissful not to feel anything at all.

A little worry began to nag at him. He noticed the energy beam was shining onto his head again. He swatted at it in annoyance, but of course, it didn't go away. He wondered how long he'd have to stay here. What if he couldn't get out? What if he never saw his friends again?

He sat up, his eyes darting to the windows all around him. He was too exposed in the center of the floor like this. He had to take cover, but there wasn't any. At the very least, he'd hug the side of the room out of the way of anyone entering. He scrambled into a corner near the door. 

***

From his observation post, Daniel watched Jack's behavior, so reminiscent of a frightened animal. What was this experiment doing to him? At least, it wasn't causing the extreme pain he'd witnessed before. He hoped that was a good sign.

"Do not let him move out of range. Change the direction of the beam," Pelops instructed.

Daniel looked from the Goa'uld to Sam and returned his attention to the panel. He swallowed the queasiness threatening to erupt from his protesting stomach. Turning the dial that aimed the beam, he directed it into Jack's corner refuge.

***

The beam followed him as he went.

He huddled down in the corner, hunted brown eyes widening as they swept back and forth from wall to wall. It wasn't safe here. He had to protect himself. He had to watch out.

He was afraid.

***

"That's it. Now increase the power."

"No! Isn't that enough?" Daniel implored.

"Increase the power. I will not repeat it again." Pelops' eyes glowed with his demand.

Daniel eased the energy's power dial up a notch.

"More!" Pelops insisted.

With a shaking hand, Daniel complied.

***

Slowly, the fear built. He'd never get out, never get home. He'd be here alone with these aliens turning his mind inside out, reading his thoughts, seeing everything he kept hidden there... hidden from the outside, from everyone, from himself. Jack whimpered. What if they found out? What if they made him find out?

He turned from one way to the other, panting, frightened, shivering. He couldn't, they couldn't make him, why was he so scared, there was nothing to be scared of, but he was so scared! He curled up into a ball and began to sob. He couldn't take it, it was too scary, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!

***

Daniel didn't entirely understand what was happening, but he didn't think Jack could take much more. He knew he couldn't stand watching it any longer. He was cringing, his insides twisted up with the horror of the atrocity he was forcing himself to inflict on his friend. He felt as if he would explode from the pressure. Surreptitiously, he brushed away a tear rolling down his cheek. He had to do something to get Jack out of there. At the same time, he couldn't let Sam be killed. The conflicting needs were tearing him apart.

"Stop!" Pelops' order took Daniel by surprise, but he shut down the power at once and waited to see what the Goa'uld did next.

"I have sufficient data for the preliminary test," Pelops announced. "It is proceeding in good order. You have adapted quite well to the task assigned you," he told Daniel approvingly. "It appears you have an aptitude for this work. You might make an ideal assistant."

Daniel was speechless. Hadn't he been fighting every step of what he'd been coerced into doing? Did he actually look as if he _liked_ torturing people? Anyone analyzing his emotional reactions must see the hell he'd been going through. Looking down at his hands, he turned them over then clenched them into fists.

"Daniel, don't listen to him," Sam urged. "He's trying to mess with your mind."

Churning thoughts settled as Daniel realized she was right. This was probably another aspect of the experiment. He couldn't let the Goa'uld get to him.

"Further observation will provide more information," Pelops said clinically. "I will allow a recovery period and return when it is time to proceed to the next level. You will remain here until we are ready to resume the experiment. Jaffa!" Accompanied by one of the guards, he swept from the room, leaving three Jaffa to keep watch on the prisoners.

_The next level? How could the tests conceivably get any worse than they already were? No!_ Daniel couldn't bear it. He wouldn't let Jack sustain any more of this abuse. He had to act.

He exchanged a wary glance with Sam. Without the Goa'uld to deal with, now might be their best chance to attempt an escape. They were still outnumbered, and their captors were armed and alert. What could they do to overcome the odds? Daniel knew Jack would think of something, but Jack was incapacitated. Could he rely on Sam to come up with a plan? Should he wait to follow her lead?

At that moment, the door from the corridor was flung open and more than six feet and 200 pounds of roaring Jaffa muscle barreled into the room, bearing the guard standing over Sam to the floor and knocking him out cold.

As the other two guards powered up their weapons, Daniel extricated his handgun from its hiding place and fired. A bullet slammed into one guard's side, causing him to fall to his knees.

Sam snatched up the unconscious Jaffa's staff weapon and fired a warning blast. "Drop them," she commanded and watched the remaining guards toss their weapons to the floor. "Don't know how you managed it, Teal'c, but welcome to the party."

Teal'c collected the two discarded weapons. "I overcame the guard who entered my chamber with refreshment," he reported. "I locked him in my place and came to find you."

"That simple, huh? Nice to know I was right, and they do feed the prisoners around here." Clearing his throat in an attempt to settle his shaking voice, Daniel replaced his gun. "We'd better get Jack and get out of here before anybody sounds the alarm." He went straight to the inner door and pulled it open. Rushing into the room, he dashed to the corner where Jack still huddled. "Jack! It's okay. It's me. It's over."

Jack didn't acknowledge Daniel's presence. His head buried in his knees, he continued to cry.

Taking care not to startle him, Daniel knelt in front of his team leader and slowly touched his shoulder. "Jack? It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Jack shuddered at the touch and lifted his head. He gazed at Daniel without recognition as the tears streamed down his face. Trembling, he attempted to back further into the corner. Shaking his head, he whispered, "No, no, no."

"God, Jack, what did that beam do to you? It's okay. It's me, Daniel. Jack, look at me." He took Jack's head between his hands, holding it so his disoriented commander had to face him.

Jack paused, whether at the familiar name or touch Daniel couldn't tell. Sniffling, he blinked and peered at his teammate. "Daniel?" he said uncertainly, reaching a hand out to clutch the scientist's arm.

"Oh, Jack." Daniel's arms enfolded his friend who leaned forward, sobbing on his shoulder. "It's okay, Jack. It's okay," he murmured as he held the soldier, letting him get it out of his system. Daniel was shaken to see Jack O'Neill, normally so strong and self-assured, break down this way. Jack obviously needed the emotional release, but they didn't have time for this. Daniel didn't know how soon the Goa'uld would return. "We gotta go, Jack," he said, patting the older man's back in a calming manner. "Sam and Teal'c are waiting."

"Can't. Scared," Jack managed to mumble into the now soggy robe draping Daniel's shoulder.

"Scared? That's what the beam did? It made you scared? Look, it's off now and everything's going to be all right." _No thanks to me._ He pushed his guilt aside. It could wait. Jack needed him now. Daniel wondered how long it would take for the effects to wear off. He didn't have time to wait and see. "I know you're scared, Jack, but I'll protect you." God knew, his friend had protected him more times than he could count. Now he could return the favor. "Come on. Let's go."

As Jack drew a ragged breath, Daniel helped him wipe away the tearstains. He pulled him to his feet and led him, clinging to Daniel like a lifeline, out of the grisly laboratory.

They found Sam and Teal'c tying up the guards who were now all unconscious.

"Teal'c thought it was the best precaution, and I agreed," Sam explained, rising and giving Jack a penetrating look. "Are you all right, Colonel?" Her concerned voice reflected her alarm at his appearance.

"Not entirely, but I think he will be," Daniel answered for him. "He needs a little time to recover."

Jack smiled tentatively, and Daniel felt the tense muscles under his touch begin to ease.

Teal'c finished tying a final knot. "We should make haste to depart."

"I don't fancy marching out the front door the way we came in," Sam said. "How'd you get in here, Daniel?"

"Ahhh, through the kitchen. I think I can find my way back."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam nodded at Daniel to lead the way.

***

Jack stumbled along at Daniel's side. The dreadful, paralyzing fear was draining away, but he still felt unsure and jumpy. When Daniel had held him, the terrible fear had begun to go away so he stuck close to him now, reacting instinctively to his friend's comforting touch.

As Jack's feelings gradually returned to normal, so did his thought processes. He began slowly to get his assurance back. Underlying it, however, was still a layer of anxiety. Daniel's proximity eased it, although he no longer needed the security blanket of physical contact. By the time they reached the kitchen, he felt more in control of his behavior, but his induced emotions were taking longer to dissipate.

They were halfway to the pantry when a sultry, feminine voice accosted them.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back."

Jack watched interestedly as Daniel blushed. "I, uh, was detained on important business. I can't stay. I have to, uh, escort these people."

The young woman pouted. "But you promised we could spend some time together."

"Daniel?" Jack inquired.

"Right, coming." He shrugged apologetically to his admirer. "I'm really, really sorry. Maybe another time."

Slinking up against him, she entwined her arms around his neck. "The least you can do for breaking your promise is to give me a good-bye kiss."

"Uhh, sure." He attempted a quick peck, but she drew him into a lingering embrace. Disentangling himself with a stammering farewell, he followed his friends through the pantry and out the door.

"A girl on every planet," Jack mumbled.

"If the young lady was having an amorous day caused by Pelops' experiments," Teal'c suggested, "Daniel Jackson cannot be held accountable."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel said.

Sam tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

As they hurried through the town, Jack's steps faltered as he repressed a momentary spike of fear at being out in the open.

It must have shown because Teal'c commented, "I trust Pelops was telling the truth about the effects of the beam being temporary, O'Neill."

Jack thought back to the Goa'uld's brief explanation. "He said something about not doing any blood work on me because he wanted to study short-term reactions."

"That makes sense," Carter speculated. "If it works like his aging process, it wears off without the nanocytes in your blood to keep it active."

Daniel's expression brightened. "Yes, and Jack took a couple of weeks to get back to normal after that."

"See, nothing to worry about." Jack waved away their concern, but inwardly he was not looking forward to a couple weeks of being afraid of his shadow. He'd been exposed to the beam for a shorter duration than the aging so he hoped the recuperation would be concomitantly shorter. As they left the town behind, Jack breathed a little easier. With each step, he felt more like his old self.

Soon, they approached the glade and the Stargate.

"I wish we could help the people here," Daniel commented. "They're basically slaves... fodder for Pelops' experiments."

"As we'd like to save the people of Chulak," Jack said with a glance at Teal'c. "Until we figure out a way to defeat the Goa'ulds, there's nothing we can do for the worlds they rule. When that day comes, we'll be back."

Daniel nodded his understanding as he walked up to the DHD and dialed home.

***

"Jack?" Daniel's hesitant voice restrained him from following their teammates out of the briefing room.

They'd received their medical clearances and finished their report to General Hammond. All Jack wanted to do now was go home and fall into bed. Repressing a yawn, he watched the scientist staring into his empty coffee mug as if he could find the words he was looking for at the bottom. "Something on your mind, Daniel?" he asked gently.

Troubled blue eyes raised to his. "Jack, I... there's no excuse for what I did to you. I don't know how to say how sorry I am. I can never make it up to you. What you must feel..."

"Now hold it right there, Daniel." Yanking a chair out, Jack sank into it and stared across the table at his apprehensive young friend. "Don't tell me you're sorry Sam's alive."

"N-no, of course not..."

"Then you have nothing to apologize for. How do you think I'd feel if we'd had to come back from this mission without her? As for what I..." Jack's thoughts drifted to the experiments he'd undergone, and he dragged them back to the present. "It was worth what I went through to keep from losing a member of my team. You did exactly the right thing back there, and I'd expect you to do it again in the same circumstances."

"If only I hadn't gotten caught..."

"Then old Pelops would have been pushing the buttons instead of you. It would've made no difference to what happened to me. And in case you hadn't noticed, we all got caught. It happens."

Daniel shook his head morosely. "Maybe I should have used my gun sooner..."

Jack sighed. "From what I heard, you did just fine. Stop crucifying yourself over what that Goa'uld did to me. He used you just as surely as he used me. He was testing you right along with me. Don't think I don't know how hard it was for you to be part of that test. It took strength, Daniel. It took guts."

"You saying it hurt me more than it hurt you?"

Jack produced a tight smile. "Don't know as I'd go that far."

Daniel gave him a searching look and appeared to accept what he saw in the dark eyes. "Thanks, Jack."

"Don't thank me. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Me? What...?"

"Whatever... difficulties... you contributed to, you more than made up for. I wasn't completely out of it back there in the lab. I remember... let's just say I remember."

The blue eyes probed his once again. "Your emotional reactions were artificial, Jack. The fear wasn't real."

Jack swallowed, pushing down the impulse to gag at the memory. "It felt real."

"It was physically impossible to resist what that beam did to your brain. You didn't fail anything... or anyone."

Jack shook his head. "I know that. I think it's just going to take me some time to feel it." An echo of what he'd felt shivered through him. The cause may have been fake, but his fears were real. Fears had surfaced that were so deeply buried they never should have seen the light of awareness. He needed to bury them again.

He wondered if he simply lacked the courage to face them. His brain had been fried, his heart had felt the fear and pain... had his courage deserted him?

Daniel reached across the table and gripped his arm.

The touch brought Jack back to the sensibility he wasn't locked in that room alone anymore. He wouldn't have to face his fears alone. His friends would give him more strength than any old wizard.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  © December 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *


End file.
